Business or factory internal monitoring systems are generally large and stationary machines and detection systems, which limits their detection range to the region immediately surrounding their location. Many of these detectors would be needed to adequately cover a large facility, but that would be expensive and would take up floor space that might be needed by, or better used for, other equipment.